


Vengeance

by Val_Creative



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Blood and Gore, Canon Era, Dark, Dark Betty Cooper, Explicit Language, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mostly Gen, Murder, Pre-Relationship, Protective FP Jones II, Psychological Horror, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapists Get What's Coming To Them, Timeline What Timeline, Underage - Freeform, Whump, Worried FP Jones II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Hell has — once again — come to the sleepy little town of Riverdale.And it’s widespread panic.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange Round 1





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



> Thank you to the mod(s) of **Three Day Rental: A Horror Themed Flash Exchange** for letting me join! As soon as I saw there was something with horror involved, I jumped right in. I was given "The Cabin in the Woods" and "The Purge" to draw inspiration from. You can see what pieces I took from those two horror movies. My giftee chose the fandom and ship for me but it did go a little more friendshippy than intended so I have both relationship tags just in case. ♥️

*

Hell has — once again — come to the sleepy little town of Riverdale.

_And it's widespread panic._

"Can anyone hear me?" FP yells into his two-way radio. He stands beside a town road leading into Fox Forest and Sweetwater River. "I need someone to answer me!" FP yells again, teeth gritting. " _GODDAMMIT!_ What the _HELL_ is going on out there?!"

Several of his officers headed up to Sunnyside Trailer Park and Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe earlier. Multiple reports of fires breaking out. Different locations. And then, the super-surge of emergency calls rolled in for burglaries and robberies and home invaders. Car-jacking by huge, masked assailants. Gunshots. Car accidents. People fleeing in terror and getting themselves hurt.

FP dials for Jughead, breathing hard and sliding a hand over his face. "Boy, you okay?" he asks.

"I'm f-fine," Jughead pants like he's running fast. "I got Archie and Veronica and the Serpents with me. We're getting out." Relief has FP staggering. Thank god. Last he knew, Fred Andrews was already waiting at Riverdale Bus Station. "Dad… I-I can't find Betty."

That's when FP's ears pick up shrieking within Fox Forest. A girl's shrieking — high-pitched and full of _agony_.

"I gotta take care of something first. Don't wait for me, you hear," he orders sternly. "Just get yourself to the bus station, Jug."

FP takes off, bounding through the darkness and narrowly avoiding getting hit with low branches. He scrambles with a flashlight once on the bridge, halting and listening in. The girl's shrieking has intensified, almost maddening with unbridled rage.

"Shit," FP curses, looking around. It sounds like it's coming from all directions.

He picks a direction once off Sweetwater Bridge, hauling ass, and then comes across a scene FP is not at all expecting.

Betty — cheerful and kind and intelligent Betty Cooper — brandishing a wooden hatchet.

What looks like the remains of two male Ghoulies lay at her feet. Dark, chunky skin pools at Betty's pristine white sneakers.

She's covered in blood. Actual blood. Gore shines in her yellow-blonde hair as FP shines his light on her. Betty's ponytail misshapen and unraveling. Her creamy pink lipstick smeared all over Betty's mouth and chin. Dark mascara streaking her face.

FP doesn't have to look too hard to know what's probably happened. He's seen enough rape cases in the past year.

There's a dribble of crimson on the inside of Betty's left thigh, and something _else_ there.

More than likely — a dead boy's jizz.

_Shit._

Betty's face is the picture of desperate, righteous fury. She's limping a little, dropping her hatchet.

Oh god, it's her own panties Betty clumsily snatches up. Neon white like a marker of her innocence. FP's stomach clenches up hot.

He's realizing slowly, so slowly, that she's also missing her torn, muddied hose and skirt. Naked from the waist-down. Her little, pale ass right there in front of God and him. FP shifts his eyes up to neck-up when she faces him, her eyes bleary.

"Betty?" FP murmurs, holstering his gun.

Her lips quiver.

"S'alright now…" he shushes her, approaching and putting out a hand. "They can't hurt you no more. I'm gonna help you."

Betty hiccup-sobs, her expression finally falling. Crumpling into grief and revulsion.

FP waits for her to close the distance, throwing herself into his chest with unnatural force and hugging him. His bare hands rest on Betty's shoulders. He's mindful of where they go. Betty doesn't need to be frightened of _him_ too.

They're gonna find the rest of Betty's things and get out of this alive. FP promises this to her wordlessly.

"Let it out, sweetheart."

*


End file.
